


darling, i long for you?

by sheepweeps



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Blushing Minghao, M/M, Prince Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Prince Xu Ming Hao | The8, Romance, Slow Burn, jun can rival shakespeare, jun is so romantic, jun writes letters to minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepweeps/pseuds/sheepweeps
Summary: If Minghao was given a choice to pick who he will bond with for the rest of his life, it would be someone whose feeling were pierced through their eyes with their voice radiating the sincerest of affection.Then why was he falling deeply attached to Wen Junhui whose words of adoration was etched on paper, whose feelings are poured through ink?
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	darling, i long for you?

The intricately carved patterns with flowers blooming on the etched mahogany table was far more interesting than the blabbering of Minghao’s relatives and guests about transactions and territories. His eyes were blinking slowly, ruminating the crowded room filled with nobles with fine royal blood, wearing silks adorned with jewels while fanning out their smeared make-up with men loitering in clustered groups.

He knows nonsense when he sees it. With how grandeur the ceilings are with its high end walls painted with an intricacy of the finest of strokes to the magnificent chandelier dangling beneath them, it can be said that these people are at the bottom of human normalcy. He could only sneer internally with his hands placed gently on his lap while looking at his cousins and their guests who were talking about their partner beside them. Their fingers adorning a glinting jewel while happily conversing about their marriage that happened three months past.

The young Prince knew how curiosity can trigger questions that scoped to: ‘is the new couple faring well with the arrangement’ or ‘if they were just handling it for the joint families to be satisfied’. His younger cousins that ranged from children that were beginning to sprout new knowledge with their fate, to young adolescents almost teetering on the edge of marriage were always interested. As if Minghao wasn’t, spending your life with whom his family has handpicked since he was from the age even before puberty was weird enough and caused him questions still left unanswered.

Their questions were always the same as how they met, what age and as to how did they talk about the bond they will partake for their whole lives. It wasn’t like families were wretched enough to give their children away after legality to a stranger. They do meet when the matchmaking is finalized, and most of the time once the royal is in their early teens, they are to be given chances to see each other in public. 

With how many kingdoms stretched the land anyone can be their partner.

You might wonder, how romantic it might be to meet every passing chance when maturity takes its turn. When childish innocence shifts into passion the minute legality and marriage are now clinging to their sides. To walk leisurely on trimmed grasses with blooming peonies and dancing in formal gatherings with swishing dresses and dark suits. 

Unfortunately, Minghao was a special case. Instead of meeting each other in different settings with the same time transfixed between them, he was met with a paper, instead of savoring the fresh air with his destined he was crammed in his room and instead of swaying in the fine music he was left with the movement of his tapping foot while reading.

He has not physically seen the person he’ll be living with for the rest of his life. And throughout his seventeen years of existence, he wishes to know how the other’s mannerisms are like and how his voice lulls the expansive halls. It was irritating how he’ll be forced to be married with someone he doesn’t even know. Especially when he doesn’t even know when they’ll meet.

Minghao knew that it was because of the distance that hindered them from meeting. And the territories paved towards both of their kingdoms were littered with enemies of their respective kingdoms. Unless Minghao wants to greet the Prince with his head chopped and his body mutilated he’d rather not take the risk. 

However, it was quite odd, how he was given a letter last two weeks ago from the Prince he was arranged to. Strange that he was never told it was fine to send a piece of writing when they were younger and not when the other is already legal with him soon to follow. Maybe it was because with four more fleeting years they are to be wed, but he doesn’t know the exact reason. 

Sometimes it irks him how easy it is for his fellow ranks to accept a forced relationship. Since it’s always played by luck if their partners aren’t a raging snotty brat or let alone an imbecile. Minghao had met those kinds of people throughout his life and the dread of knowing that was a possibility, to face them everyday for the rest of his life is awful. 

He’s not ready, and all of them are too, sadly. But his kingdom comes first and if it’s for the prosperity of those he serves then at least he was able to impart a safer place because of their alliance and more routes to supply their products. 

If it wasn’t for that, he’d be living alone in a different town, fulfilling his passion for the arts and maybe being with someone he truly loved. 

Minghao, tapped his mother’s shoulder as a sign of his exit and drank the rest of his tea before departing back to his room to call it a night. 

* * *

He entered his room in a flurry hanging his coat on the rack beside his door and removed his shoes. Evenings were always the highlight of his days where he was unbothered by his personal guards and was left by himself to rest.

As he flopped on his bed with a gentle swoop, Minghao suddenly paused and opened his side drawer. His hand deftly took the letter with his eyes transfixed on its beige envelope and opened its flap away from the red wax seal.

  
  
  


_Your Royal Highness,_

  
  


_Happy 17th Birthday! I know that when you receive this letter a week must have passed, and I’m sorry for greeting you this late._

_I have read stories before that when you turn seventeen, life starts to be seen in a different light. And it did apply to me when I did. I saw the world in a detailed manner; how light shines differently when it reflects on a puddle, how the flowers bloom when it transitions to a different season and how the drops of rain came in different sizes. Just daily things that were simple but neglected by my childish mind_ **_._ **

_With those thoughts and visions that lingered it’s always connected to you. I wonder how the sun bathes you with its light, how the flowers would bloom more beautifully when you’re with me and what the raindrops would sound together with your voice._

_I am sorry I’m unable to give you my gift in person, for I am still not given the chance to travel. However, I wish that you see this gift as a sincere present to celebrate your day of birth. I believe that pearls do suit you?_

_I’ll write to you soon. It’s fine if you do not answer, what I only hope is for you to know is that I wrote this as a sincere message of my interest and curiosity to you._

_I hope you see the world as how I long to see you, Minghao._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Wen Junhui :)_

  
  
  


Minghao scans it again as if he hasn’t read it every night for the past two weeks. It was surreal and it gave him mixed emotions.

The prince wrote him a letter filled with meaningful words as if they were lovers that were separated by force. It was endearing and oh how he felt the warmth that had gathered on the tips of his ears when he rereads it.

However, he knew it was too good to be true if this certain Wen Junhui was as sincere as he was when he wrote this letter. Minghao doesn’t want to be swooned by just words, the back of his mind had told him countless times that all this could be a fallacy. 

But with the way it was written and how fresh those words were as if this letter gave him hope that Prince Junhui will be able to charm him. Minghao does not want to fall in love with someone he hasn’t met, but it seems like he’ll soon fail if this progresses.

By the way he gently touches his pearl earrings given by Junhui as if it would break any moment, he knew his heart was just as fragile.

* * *

Junhui’s letter made Minghao see the world in a different light. It sounds pitiful how he analyzed the letter and has now memorized its content. But, words that were poured are forever etched just as how the prince’s words drifted in his mind every passing day. 

He now looks at the sky longer, watching how the stars twinkle in the vast depthless sky with a new thought of how comforting it was to know they were beneath the same expanse of darkness. And how much the candles sway from the caressing air when they are to eat supper, with him imagining the two of them eating alone in one room.

Minghao sighs, he knew he was becoming a hopeless case. 

His back begins to get tired with the wooden chair offered to him in the study. It’s quiet as always, with just the book’s pages turned and the small cough of a guard beside the door being heard. 

Minghao flops his head on the table, sighing in defeat. He lolls his head to the side after a while and looks at the wide windows showing the crusty leaves littered at the garden and the cold dry air blurring the glass.

The Prince suddenly straightens up when he hears the door opening in a rush. When he realizes it was just his attendant, his body leans back towards the chair and looks at his close friend with a fine line on his mouth.

“You know, knocking exists right?” Minghao looked at Soonyoung who was rushing to his side. 

“When you see what I have you’ll make me run faster than the horses in the stall.” The blond man says in a constricted manner, with his breath short like he ran his way to find him.

Minghao’s eyes widened with Soonyoung’s statement and looked at the familiar envelope he was holding. The Prince carefully takes it with his two hands and opens the seal. The paper was the same as what he had received last time, the only difference was an inked paw on the edge of the letter.

His heart felt heavy as he realized he was given another letter by Junhui. Minghao tried to conceal the small tug of his lips but failed to hide the blush adorning his cheeks.

  
  
  


_ Your Royal Highness, _

  
  


_ It’s almost winter, the trees are beginning to lose its last leaves and the flowers in my kingdom do not bloom the same as they do every spring. This season in particular is always considered as a sign of death, with the way the snow covers up the path and how the trees look dead with its absent leaves. But don’t you think that people tend to forget that winter is also a shift to a new life?  _

_ With how the seasons change winter is always upon the edge of the year, preparing for spring to take place and give life. When the snow melts and the flowers begin to bloom again new life settles and the cycle starts all over again.  _

_ It’s unending and in every shift, the kingdom transforms its atmosphere with the way our people would wear thick clothes and sing hymns near the gates. It always changes. But I realized that in every season my thoughts always drifted towards you and that will never change.  _

_ Since the day when I was fifteen I was told to be together with you in a few years, I always wonder if you’re fine with the situation we are in now. I know that it’s a burden to carry the weight of your kingdom, and by marrying a stranger like me. I wish you’ll give me a chance when we do meet. I hope you’re in great health and in the thickest of clothes. I don’t want you getting sick when the holidays are upon us. But I’d like to take care of you when you do.  _

_ Minghao, I yearn to see the brightest of hues on the tips of your ears when it’s winter and to see your smile when the remnants of snow would dip on your hair. I’d like to see the way your face will show an abundance of emotions in every season.  _

_ And I know that soon, I’ll see your beauty in every season and in every day.  _

  
  


_ Always and forever,  _

_ Wen Junhui :> _

_ (I’m writing this letter with my cat under my lap, and so this message is made by the both of us who longs to see you soon!) _

  
  
  


Minghao quickly folds the paper, away from his friend’s prying eyes and gently places it on the table. 

He looks at Soonyoung who he knew was bulging his slanted eyes towards him. Minghao sneers and gives the boy a rough push away from his flustered face and avoids eye contact.

Soonyoung laughs while hitting Minghao’s shoulder, mocking him because of the rare sight he’s seeing. “You know, it’s okay to get embarrassed. It’s sweet."

“I don’t like the way he makes me sick when I read his letters.” Minghao places his head again on the table, hiding his entire face.

“Don’t get sick yet your highness, the Prince is not yet here to take care of you.” Soonyoung’s laugh begins to subside and places his hand on Minghao's back as a sign of comfort. 

As his attendant leaves the room after a while, Minghao exits the room as well and sits on the cold bench near the trees. He looks at the fallen leaves and remembers the letter that is now safely tucked on his coat.

Junhui was interesting, with the way he looks at the world and shares it to Minghao. His words carried a solemn air and bright rays of joy that made him wonder how beautiful it must be to have a perspective such as the young man.

The Prince seemed empathetic, he understands Minghao’s troubles of marrying someone he only receives a letter to and a name he can’t put a face into. Maybe Junhui feels the same, with how much pressure they were given the moment they were born.

He was beginning to sink deeper into the pit of attachment and it was just the second letter. 

Maybe soon, he will also begin to long for Junhui’s beauty in every season and in every day.

* * *

_ Your Royal Highness, _

  
  


_ It has been a few weeks since I’ve been sending my letters. Don’t you think my handwriting has become more attractive as each letter arrives? Well, not as attractive as you, I already know that it’s established! _

_ But, I guess time flies by fast when I write to you, and I believe that sending more letters will lessen the time that we are apart. I’ve been reading fairy tales lately and it seems that I have missed a lot of good books when I was twelve.  _

_ I had a strange fear of reading these types of books since I thought that I’ll be expecting to have my own book written for me in the future. But, don’t you think it’s great if someone writes you a story about the key details of your life? Can I ask for your permission for me to write a story of us when we meet? _

_ I admit that we don’t have fairy godmothers and talking animal friends, but if you were given a chance to document a crucial part of your life why not cease the moment?  _

_ My prince, you are much more beautiful than those protagonists written in the book. And I know that meeting you would leave my mind blank of any words to describe your presence, but I’d like our story to remain permanent and long lasting, etched within paper and also my heart.  _

  
  


_ More stories to come, _

_ Wen Junhui :) _

* * *

Weeks have passed and a few letters were delivered to the young prince who puts everything aside and reads it the moment he receives the paper. 

The letters were sent in the perfect condition with no folds or cuts and to Minghao it felt like he was given the ability to have full reign of his day when he received the familiar beige paper and the red wax seal. 

He hid his letters in a small box in his drawer with his precious jewelry, and by now Minghao can deem that the letters were far more important than the diamonds he had. 

He was developing affection with someone he has not yet seen. And sadly, he was already at a point that he’s beginning to accept the sudden rush of giddiness when he remembers Junhui. There was still doubt in the back of his mind, that maybe Junhui’s words that were dipped in the sweetest of candies were not as they seem. 

Minghao knows that with just a small push, his attachment to Junhui will result in longing. Love was still not as near, but overtime he knew it’ll gently build up on its own and knock him defenseless.

He sits near the trees again where he receives his letters and tucks the side of his brown locks on his ears, carefully avoiding it tangling with his pearl earrings.

The garden was now barren of life, with white snow covering every part it can settle. The trees with its naked branches stood tall by his side with its dark wood contrasting the area.

Soonyoung comes back again to his side, giving him his most awaited letter with a sly grin, making Minghao frown. He straightens his long coat and sits once again after receiving it. With a small smile, he gently opens the letter and holds the edges of the paper. 

  
  


_ Dear Minghao, _

  
  


_ I was told before that love was for those who are lucky, that in every lifetime only a few would meet their soulmates. But in our arranged relationship it is ours to build and since it has been handed to us on a platter, we are obligated to make it fruitful. _

_ We were never given a choice to have what is ours. It is always presented by families with expectations that hindered us from fulfilling what we want. We are both stuck in a responsibility that was forced deep in our throats and never given a chance to disapprove.  _

_ Throughout the years that we have known that we are to be wed, it was still the same order: to follow our parents and to not have a choice. However, I don’t know why I am fine being with you, I’m not angry with my predicament and I long to be accustomed to you.  _

_ Funny how we haven’t met yet, but I’m fine to be arranged with you, my prince. Maybe it’s because of the painting you’ve sent when the announcement was made. I felt anxious before when I was told that they were settling an agreement since I was young at the time. I knew that I had a responsibility to uphold.  _

_ I have loved flowers since the day you’ve sent your painting. I really do appreciate the gift that you’ve put effort with. When I received your painting after the announcement of our future betrothal it was the first time I felt light, since I knew that I am not alone. Your gift itself made me realize that my partner is someone who’d put effort to try and ease our unfamiliar relationship.  _

_ And so, I want you to know that I am serious with you. I want to create a new beginning in our plain white canvas. Minghao, I wish that when our gardens are in full bloom and the sun shines bright enough to see the specks in your eyes, you would be able to accept me.  _

_ Hopefully your soulmate, _

_ Wen Junhui <3 _

_ (Also, is it fine that I write to you with your first name? If not I wish to call you ‘darling’ then?) _

  
  


The recent letter is much longer than usual. Minghao pauses after reading the last word and folds it again to hide it in his coat. He looks at Soonyoung who was once again smiling at him with an affectionate expression. 

Ice meets roses, as his skin feels the bite of snow. A shiver runs down his spine, even though the sudden warmth frolicked in his cheeks after reading. 

Minghao did not expect Junhui to appreciate his handmade gift, let alone be comforted by it. His strokes were sloppy of the petals and his technique was not at its finest. He was new to art at that time, and he only gave it to him as a sign of his understanding that they were both stuck in their arranged relationship.

Maybe the time has come to accept Junhui wholeheartedly? 

The prince adjusts his sleeves and smiles clearly with pride stricken on his pink cheeks for the first time to his friend: “He’s a lot more than I’ve imagined.” 

“Well, aren’t you a love stricken boy! So, what now?” His friend says, brows quirking suggestively.

Minghao stands up, with his arm placed on the other’s shoulder and relaxes his weight on Soonyoung. “Let’s come inside, it’s already snowing.”

Later that night, the moon was seen hanging on the black sky, piles of paper were increasing as the young prince hesitates and frowns every time he pauses. With a sudden flick of his wrist he begins to second guess his reason for writing back. But, his feelings were already sealed and resolution was an important step for their relationship to progress.

With another breath, he writes what he knew was fitting for his letter. His pen drifts while scribbling words of feelings he’d like to say to Junhui who was now held accountable to the prince’s growing feelings.

  
  


_ Your Royal Highness, _

  
  


_ I’ve always felt as if I’ve been obligated with whatever I accomplish. To do as they wish and to follow their footsteps. And so, I’ve been precarious of what our relationship will seem to be, you are but a prince that has progressed deep within my thoughts. Because of this, I don’t feel as if I’m pressured to be with you for quite a time now, and I appreciate your letters filled with endearment. _

_ You say that love is for those who are lucky, but what are the odds if we’re a part of those who are fortunate? _

_ I have written this letter as a sign of my acknowledgement to you, and so, I hope you are fine with me telling you that you are ingrained already in my mind.  _

_ I’d also like to see your smile when it rains, to see you shiver in the bitter cold when it’s winter and to take care of you when you also get sick. Furthermore, I am fine with you writing our story as long as I am there with you, I’d also like to paint a new chapter with us together in our own fairy tale.  _

_ Junhui, meet me when the flowers soon bloom, with its petal flourishing with color and when the trees are able to grow its leaves once again. For you are my prince that I long to see when the sun is at its highest point and in the liveliest of days, so that I’ll be together with you even when the moon appears with the stars beneath us. _

  
  


_ Your future darling, _

_ Xu Minghao _

_ (You can address me as ‘darling’ when I see you in the flesh.) _

  
  


* * *

  
  


Spring was now in full bloom. His beige coat and his black slacks contrasted the lively festival of hues. Each flower erupts with beautiful colors decorating the vast greenery close to the castle. The tree engulfing Minghao’s figure covered the breaching rays of sunlight. The light streaming down the dip of the young man’s nose, and the frown forming in his lips as he reads his book in silence.

“The flowers look beautiful today, don’t you think?” A boyish tone drifted in front of him. 

As he was interrupted with his reading, he looks at the person in front of him. He was met with a young man smiling at him dearly with his plush lips and soft gaze. Minghao was left speechless with the rare beauty that was staring at him with fascination. 

“I’m Wen Junhui, it’s finally nice to meet you.” He holds up his hand, waiting for a response.

He stands up from his position as he greets the prince with his waiting hand. They both make contact, skin against skin, both feeling the warmth of the other. 

Minghao’s cheeks flushed, at the sudden situation. “It’s nice to see you, I hope your journey went well.”

They awkwardly free each other's hands after a while. Both hesitating to release the new comfort they found in each other’s warmth. 

Junhui’s eyes were that of each spring day; bright and filled with life. His hair parted with his locks as dark as oak and his smile was as sweet as honey.

They both sit down, both with hearts pounding their chests, tight and engulfed by their feelings of pure joy. Junhui stares at Minghao who was avoiding his careful gaze. “Well, I was told by my prince to meet him when the plants bloom with sunlight piercing the heavens.”

The younger finally meets his eyes again, his face adorning his sincerest smile. “Thank you for being here, I’m happy that you’re by my side”

Junhui smiles wider, his cheeks flushing because of the charming boy beside him. “I’m happy to be here with you too, darling.”

They have now met when winter was far over, when the light was able to touch the small specks of gold in both of their eyes. Both were happy to meet each other's company even though it was long overdue. Through written letters and sealed wax envelopes, it all led up to this fateful meeting. 

Their very own fairy tale begins with the both of them thinking that this beautiful being will be the person who’ll they long for in every season and in every day. 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Edit: if this fic receives good feedback i’ll gladly write a sequel. i love junhao so much!!  
>    
> If there were any errors, I'm sorry! 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sheepweeps)  
> (fic was requested by my ate, i hope you're happy now)  
>    
> : D


End file.
